


This Ever Changing Home

by Blondjjong



Series: Catcafe AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: Jongin visits a pining Taemin after having moved to his forever home.





	This Ever Changing Home

It’s been one week since he last saw Jongin. One very, very long week since the adoption papers had gone through and Jongin had officially moved out of the cafe. That's not to mention the few trial days Jongin had spent at his new home over the past month, before the shelter that sponsored the younger hybrid would sign off on the papers. Kibum, one of Taemin's two humans, had long since given up trying to cheer Taemin up, the little cups of jello with pretty little flowers on top he’d provide doing little to brighten Taemin's day.

The few minutes of bliss the gelatin brought him was quickly dampened by the thought of how Jongin hated banana flavouring, yet would always eat the scoop Taemin offered him, something Taemin did only because the way the larger cat’s nose would crinkle was one of Taemin’s favourite things. The feeling of longing was only further pushed home by the absence of Jongin to place the pretty little pansy into Taemin’s hair, tucking it behind his ear along with the waterfall of his auburn fringe. The look of adoration that would pull at Jongin’s lips and spill warm from his deep brown eyes was the only reason Taemin ever wore the flowers. He also kept them all pressed in his copy of Dragonball volume.8, Jongin’s favourite, but that wasn’t something anyone needed to know as far as Taemin was concerned.

Today was different though and in an action that was very drastically against his nature, Taemin had been awake by eight that morning, even though Jongin wasn’t expected to arrive until noon. He’d spent a good hour trying to figure out what to wear, which had Minho, his other human, questioning where their Taemin had gone and just who this cat was. A comment that had Ren, one of the board cats at the cafe, snickering; silenced quickly by a sharp look from Taemin.

It was all Kibum could do to get him to eat after that, insisting that he have breakfast at the very least lest all his hair fall out from malnutrition. Taemin did so reluctantly, not even eating half of his bowl before Kibum was heaving a sigh.

“If you’re just going to play with it, go.”

Which is exactly what Taemin had done. Moving swiftly down to the main public cafe Taemin had made his way across to his favourite booth, which sat pressed against the full length glass window that fronted their catcafe. He’d climbed onto the table, folding his legs under himself as he waited, eyes bright and ears alert. The soft smile that pulled at his plush lips was the first they’d seen in weeks and not even Kibum had the heart to chase him off the table.

Taemin had fallen asleep like that, his knees having been pulled up, arms wrapping around them, and his face far from dignified in the way it was pressed against the glass window in front of him. The soft tinkle of the bell over the door as customers came and went was enough to lull Taemin to a dozen as he waited, enough so that he didn’t even hear when his boy and their recently acquired human arrived.

Taemin was startled awake by the press of a cold nose to the back of his neck, smacking his forehead against the glass before jerking round to see who the culprit was. His annoyance was short lived as strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, tugging him back to sit in Jongin’s lap.

“Taeminnie babe, your head.” Taemin squirmed, purring as Jongin peppered him with affectionate little kisses, Jongin burying his face in the Taemin's neck, breathing him in like he was home. Finally Taemin gives in, letting his head dip back to lean on the larger’s shoulder, his long hair spilled over the both of them. Some of the strands even catch in Jongin’s own hair, though the hybrid hardly seemed to mind. The contrast of the brown against the short silver strands was pleasing enough to the eye, something Taemin could quickly get used to.

Taemin jerks forwards then, spilling them both off the backend of the table because silver.

Jongin’s hair is silver.

“Thats why we don’T SIT ON THE TABLES.”

Taemin can hear Kibum holler from behind the barista counter, carried alongside the sounds of Yixing’s laughter.

He doesn’t have the state of mind to hiss in his owner’s direction though, too distracted with crawling over top of the younger catboy, who had fallen flat on his back on the tile floor of the cafe, laying there looking a little bit stunned. Taemin sits himself solid on Jongin’s abdomen, cupping the boy’s face in his hands and squishing his cheeks just a bit.

“Jongin your hair.” His words are choked out really, Jongin turning a steadily deepening shade of red at the abundance of attention Taemin is giving him. A feeling only furthered by all the eyes turned on them both after their far from graceful dump off the table. It’s the smack of his own over excitable tail on his back that pulls Taemin from his awe, his pretty orange ears perking as he notices the scene they’ve quickly become. Small fingers reach over then, looping themselves in Jongin’s collar and pulling the boy off his back. Something the younger truly looks grateful for, at least until Taemin is blurting out his shock at full volume.

“And a collar!?”

“Seriously Taemin.” Jongin can feel himself trying to sink into the floor as he all but dumps Taemin off his lap, scurrying quickly to hide in their favourite spot under the table. The older cat follows along behind him after a quick less than sorry look round the cafe at the patrons and fellow cats.

He nudges Jongin’s large frame over on their pile of kidnapped pillows, sitting on his knees to peer overtop of the other. Taemin’s fingers drag themselves through Jongin’s newly coloured tresses, inspecting and appreciating the change. Jongin lets him for a while, more than used to Taemin's need to know everything about him inside and out. Jongin is admittedly too nervous to purr but he leans into Taemin's touch nonetheless, craving his touch.

The lean quickly becomes a lay as Jongin manages to drape himself over Taemin, toppling them both over into the nest of pillows.

“Do you like it?” Jongin is soft spoken as ever, near whispering the words into the kitten soft fur near the base of Taemin's ear. His ear gives a quick fwip at the sensation before he's lifting his head to better see the hybrid he's entangled in.

“Did you think I wouldn't?” Taemin's eyes a bright with curiosity, the tip of his tail a twitch where it rest next to them. Jongin’s face deepens a shade and Taemin can't resist the bit of a wiggle his body makes at the sight of a shy Jongin.

“Silly kitten.” Taemin teases, using Jongin's own pet name for him against him. “It's pretty.” A quick flit of his tail before he adds. “I like pretty.”

“Really?” Jongin looks so uncertain, deep brown eyes peeking up from under the silver of his fringe. Taemin's chest swells with a fond warmth, his lips breaking into a smile.

“Yes, of course.” Taemin's lips tilt into a smirk, mischief glittering in his eyes. “I mean, you should have warned me ahead of time Nini, I would have worn your favourite panties.”

The way Jongin's face turns an even deeper shade, his ears pivoting to flatten back on his head pulls a cackle of a laugh from Taemin. Just how shy Jongin was, how coy he could seem in comparison to Taemin was forever entertaining to the older. It certainly betrayed the truth, Jongin's time spent as a stray exposing him to far more than Taemin's housecat life had shown him, yet Jongin was always the more demur when it was only the two of them alone. Taemin goes easy as Jongin pushes him over, tucking his face into Taemin's neck in attempt to hide his embarrassment, soft black ears tickling Taemin's face. Even as he laughs Taemin can't help but wrap himself around Jongin, for the first time in a week feeling at home.


End file.
